one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DCA Exhibition Match 5
DCA Exhibition Match 5 '''is an exhibition Match by DraconianA. It sees Chaos from Under Night In-Birth take on Alice from Mary Skelter: Nightmares in Fuyuki City from Fate. Intro With permission from MP999, I would like to present my fifth exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas or when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. (NOTE: If you had a character in the last two DCA Exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) One '''other person may also suggest a stage. (NOTE: If you had a stage in the last two DCA exhibitions, you cannot have another in this one.) Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character or stage. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. Fight Who do you want to win? Chaos Alice While the stadium is being reset, people are still in shock at the incredible odds beaten in the I-No and Karai match. Right as the aircraft carrier fades away, a certain voice begins speaking. “Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the next matchup! After the success of the previous matchup, we decided that stages would be the norm from now on. Granted, that may cause some glitches in the software tonight, but it should work out fine! Now get ready for the next contestants!” A pair of spotlights shine on the balcony, revealing the contestants. “But before we can introduce them and their champions, our stage! As nominated by WowThatHurts, the champions will be fighting in a representation of beautiful Fuyuki City!” Right as the announcer says that, a part of Fuyuki City generates right in the arena, specifically Mount Miyama, the shopping district, all at night. Due to the technology used, the audience can see through the backs of the buildings as if they were a one-way window. “And now, our contestants! In this corner, the contestant that goes by ChippForPresident, and his champion, Chaos!” Chaos appears from the orb, opening up a tomb and adjusting his glasses. He suddenly notices a bunch off odd-looking creatures of various shapes and sizes appear from all around him. “And in this corner,” the announcer continues, “The contestant known as Nier Hitoshura, and his champion, Alice!” From the orb opposite of Chaos comes Alice, holding a gigantic sword. She looks around at the monsters around the two and slices one in half, its blood getting on her. “Of course this place has Marchans.” Chaos walks closer to Alice. “Wait, you know what these... odd creatures are?” “Yeah, yeah. Now, can we just get to the fight?” Chaos notices that Alice’s eyes are glowing pink. He shakes his head at the nonsense and summons Azhi Dahaka, a creature known as a Void, behind Alice. Blood will spill! FIGHT!!! 60 Chaos grabs Alice by the head, followed by a jumping knee kick that sends her back towards Azhi, who jumps up and swings its tail at Alice, sending her to the ground. Flat on her face, Alice gets blasted by a pair of fireballs from Azhi, knocking her right in front of Chaos. Chaos stomps down, but Alice rolls out of the way and gets right up. 54 Alice smirks. “My turn.” She slashes at Chaos. While he dodges the strikes, they do cut through some nearby Marchans, causing some of their blood to splatter on Alice. Azhi charges right for Alice, who just slices at the Void, causing it to vanish. Alice rushes back towards Chaos and surges him with a blast of water, knocking him into midair. Alice then batters Chaos into the Singing Birds Retreat, an antique shop. 46 Chaos lands in some pots, smashing all but one. Alice enters through the front door and heads straight towards Chaos. Alice knocks the one remaining pot onto the floor, shattering it, and points her sword at her opponent. She yells, “Alright, this fight is already over. I have you where you can’t do anything, and you pet is dead.” Chaos shakes his head side to side. “Sorry, but you are wrong.” Alice is suddenly knocked out of the store and into the street by Azhi. Chaos pets Azhi for a moment as he heads back outside, with Azhi quickly shredding one Marchan that was in the store. 36 Alice slices through some Marchans, letting their blood splatter all over her. Chaos rushes forward and chops down at Alice, who just steps to the side and swings. The two dodge each other’s attacks for a bit. “Really?” Alice responds, “You ever hear that phrase, ‘Don’t bring a knife to a gunfight?’ Well, same for bringing nothing but your hand and a book to a sword fight. So, basically, just stop-” As soon as she says that, Chaos backhands Alice into a wall. 30 As Alice peels off the wall, she stabs another Marchan. She holds her sword up and lets its blood drizzle all over her. Chaos cringes at this. “How disgusting. So, unless there is a reason for this disturbing action-” When Chaos looks back at Alice, he sees that she has changed. Her hair has turned white, with an odd red ribbon appearing on her head. She grips her sword tightly as she lunges forwards, barely missing Chaos. Azhi suddenly appears and chomps at Alice, following by flinging her upwards. Chaos keeps up the momentum with some chops in midair, followed by a kick that sends Alice into the sign for a store. She peels off of it and falls right towards Azhi’s gaping maw, but she stabs downwards through it, causing it to vanish again. 23 Alice pulls her sword out of the ground and blasts wind right at Chaos, knocking him over. He gets up, just for Alice to appear out of nowhere and slash at him, knocking him upwards. She jumps up and slashes continuously at Chaos, Chaos parrying the attacks. The two land. Alice is simply amazed at what she just witnessed. “First I slash you, but you live. Then I continuously slash at you, but you just parry them all using nothing but your HAND?!” Chaos fixes his glasses. “I’ve survived simple slashes like that in combat before. As for the continuous slashing, same reason that backhand hurt you so much before: my blows are augmented by photokinesis.” 18 Alice moans, “Enough with the scientific crap. Let’s end this.” She then turns around and slashes through more Marchans, but things are different this time around. As the blood touches Alice, she tenses up. She lets out a huge yell, one that causes Chaos to grab his ears just to mask the sound. When he looks back, Alice has changed yet again. Her left hand has become a pink, glowing claw, while her right hand has merged with her sword. Her legs are heavily armored, yet from the legs up, two small strips not unlike her ribbon on her head are all that are covering up, well… “Why are you naked!?” Yells Chaos, “Why the hell would the thing that just accored make you NAKED?!” 13 Alice sporadically knocks Chaos into the kitchen of Koushuuensaikan Taizan, a Chinese restaurant. Before Chaos can get up, a bit of a sauce spills on him. “She’s like some kind of wild animal now,” Chaos observes as Alice barges into the restaurant. Tasting the sauce that spilled on him (and trying to hold in his reaction to its spiciness), Chaos gets up. 10 Alice sees Chaos and takes a single step before Azhi holds her against the counter. Chaos suddenly throws the sauce at Alice’s face, letting it enter her mouth. 8'' Alice gets up and screeches as Azhi hides in a shadow, getting to the other side to the restaurant before reappearing. ''6 Chaos kicks Alice towards Azhi. 5'' Alice tries to slash through Azhi, but Azhi jumps to the side, letting the sword hand stick into the wall. ''4 Alice tries yanking it out, but Azhi uses her state of being stuck to knock her towards Chaos. 3'' Chaos kicks Alice to the ground. ''2 Alice leaps up, but Chaos and Azhi are right around her. 1'' Azhi headbutts Alice in the forehead while Chaos backhands her at the back of her head, knocking her out. '''K.O.!' Alice returns to normal, much to the relief of Chaos, who lets out a sigh of relief. “Never before have I seen such disarray. Disarray… and nudity.” He facepalms as he realizes what he’s saying. The announcer, however, is, as expected, much more enthusiastic. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners!” The crowd goes wild. ChippForPresident and and Nier Hitoshura shake hands as they exit the balcony. Results “This melee’s winners are… ChippForPresident and Chaos!”Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Idea Factory vs. French Bread themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees